


Different Type of Love

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfic, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu ship, Kageyama fanfic, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader fanfic, Tsuki fanfic, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi fanfic, ex boyfriend tsukishima, fluff ending, haikyuu angst, haikyuu fanfic - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq fanfic, hq reader x charater, hq ship, kageyama x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: He gets too personal with his attacks, and I guess I’m just too emotional but I don’t know who wouldn’t be hurt. I get it I am a fucking idiot, to much of a crybaby. I get that I’m not what you want.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Different Type of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Kageyama lover, but I can imagine him just getting so mad at me to the point he says something he will regret. This is a huge angst. Serotonin by girl in red is stuck in my head lmao plz help. Please feel free to reblog! Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors!

##  **Welcome Back**

He walks in and his anger is radiating off of him.

“Hey baby I-” He walked  **_right_ ** past you. Like you were invisible to him. Without even a word.

I wonder what happened _ ~ y/n _

You take a breath and follow after. Finding him in the room you guys share changing into some comfier clothes. As he finishes and sits on the bed playing with his phone, you slowly walk up sitting next to him. He moves a bit farther from you and you take the queue to move back a bit.

“ **_Y/n_ ** , what do you need?” He spoke with annoyance.

“Uh,” You sit there dumbfounded. It was the first time in months that he had called you that. “Are you free for dinner?”

“Maybe. Can you leave me alone now?” He spoke not even sparing you a glance.

“Ya um talk to you later I guess,” you grab your stuff heading to the spare bedroom feeling like shit already. Not having any idea what had got him so annoyed.

Did I do something? Why is he so annoyed?  _ ~ y/n _

You cuddle up in the bed wearing his jacket. It smelled just like him, for some weird reason it just made you more uncomfortable. Maybe because it was just a remembrance of how you're just  **_an annoyance_ ** to the real person. That you had to go to his things for comfort, not even him could deal with you. You took it off, placing it on the desk next to the bed. You grab your phone and headphones next to it. You plopped them in and tried to relax. He didn’t even say anything mean. It was just the tone, hurt, if that made sense.

You wake up to a presence around you. Turning around you see Kageyama behind you. He has his arms wrapped around you and his face in his hair. You smile a bit. So maybe it wasn’t you, maybe you were at the wrong place in the wrong time. You smile softly as you feel so warm and comfy your blushing.  **_Then you wake up_ ** , for real this time. The bed is empty. Just that jacket, and you.

##  **Dinner**

You walk into the room he was in. There he was sleeping, like there wasn’t a care in the world. It was five. You had set up a date at six, but he just looked tired. So you decide not to wake him. You smile softly getting ready. Grabbing your keys, you call up Tsukishima, your  **_ex_ ** . You don’t know why, but you just want to check up on him. You guys are still close.

_ Ring... _

_ Ring... _

_ Ring... _

“Hey y/n? What’s up?” He states.

“Just wondering if you and Yams want to go for dinner, on me?” You state, hopeful.

“Uh, let me see,” Tsukishima got quiet for a second before returning, “Ya that seems fine send me the location we will be there soon.”

“Oh ya of course!” You smile with excitement. “Thanks..” your voice kinda dies from the excitement.

“You good?” He knows you too well, just like an older brother.

“Kinda, just Kags got kinda annoyed today about something and he doesn’t wanna talk. But, it is all good see you soon!” You smile getting in the car and buckle up.

“Ya. Don’t let him get to you, you're better than that. Bye see you soon,” he chuckles and he hangs up. You sent the location, putting your phone in silent, and went to the restaurant.

You talk to the worker and they switch it to three people. Five minutes later they arrive and you are shown to your seats. “Yamaguchi you’re looking really nice you got to send me that skin care routine,” you laugh a bit.

“Ya I will for sure, it really helped me.” He smiles a bit. Grabbing one of the menus, “You don’t have to pay I’m fine paying.” He smiles a bit.

“Oh um you sure I want to pay,” you smile.

“Oh, I guess you can then but if you don’t feel comfortable with it tell me okay?” He smiles. Tsukishima is lucky he ended up with such a nice guy.

“Ya of course,” you look over at Tsukishima. He is looking through the menu.

He looks up a bit, “thank you for dinner, and inviting us otherwise we would still be in our house basically doing nothing.”

“It is nothing, I just wanted some company and you guys are always fun to hangout with,” you whisper softly looking at the menu. If Kageyama wasn’t so busy maybe you could be with him right now.

You guys order, then get the food, eat, make jokes and just hang out. You feel  **_needed_ ** something you haven’t felt in a while, being with Kageyama.

“So Yamaguchi, how is Tsukishima treating you? I’ll beat him up if he is treating you anything worse then as if you are a king!” You joke.

“No need he is treating me perfectly, how about Kageyama?” He is looking at you with a smile.

“Okay I guess,” you mumble trying to avoid the conversation you mention ice cream, you don’t want this to end, you don’t want to have to go home.

“Oh ya that will be on us though!” Yamaguchi smiles softly.

“Okay I guess, you guys pick the place and I will pay up in the front,” you walk up and a good looking male is at the register.

“Um, can I please pay for the dinner now?” You smile softly.

“Sure, um by any chance can I get your phone number?” He smiles a bit as he rings up the price. You blush, not thinking you automatically say no.

“ **_He’s cute_ ** ,” Yamaguchi chuckles as he sees you blushing.

“Yams..” Tsukishima mumbles softly.

“Oh but my Tsuki is the cutest isn’t he?” Yamaguchi smiles at Tsukishima’s blush.

You smile, getting ice cream with them and then heading back.

##  **Wishes**

Here we go, brace yourself  _ ~ y/n _

As you unlock the door there he is as soon as you walk in. You have your headphones ready, you can’t handle screaming today.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kageyama takes note of your outfit.

You do what he did to you this morning, walk  **_right_ ** past him.

“HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU!” He follows. You start to change and get into comfy clothes then head to the spare room not ready for his bull shit.

“AYE STUPID,” He screams clearly pissed and you can’t tell why. He did the same thing and now he wants to be annoyed. “FUCKING IDIOT OVER HERE! CAN YOU STOP BEING SO IMMATURE. JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT!” You stay silent. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, I WISH I GOT A BETTER PARTNER!”

“What?” You mutter out playing with your phone.

“What do you mean what?” He looks at you with pure disgust.

“ **_What do you want from me_ ** ?” You mutter, “J-just leave me then” you voice cracks as tears flood your eyes. “You come home and you're pissed for god knows what reason then you take it out on me. YOU tell me to leave you alone and I do. I was hungry, so I asked some people if they wanted to go for dinner. UNLIKE YOU they actually want my company,” you can’t even look at him. “You push me away and when I do the same thing to you, I messed up huh? YOU asked for space. FUCKING 50 calls! YOU called me 50 times! YOU asked for space!”

It finally hit him how much he has been hurting you. He runs up to you and just doesn’t know what to do. “I didn’t me-”

“You think I don’t think you didn’t mean to? I know you, unlike how you don’t know anything about me. You always like to pretend to be the best boyfriend when anyone is around. Whenever I need you, that just switches.” You can’t help the words spilling out. “I feel so lonely...”

He looks at you and tears are slipping. “Y/n, I really love you please I am sorry. Please don’t break up with me. I am sorry. Today was tough and I shouldn’t have done that. I know, I suck I know but please...  **_I will_ ** be better.” You look at him, he looks like a mess. “I was worried, got up and you weren’t there. Then you weren’t answering and I thought you left and then I saw you all dressed up when you came home and I just flipped out. I shouldn’t have.” He began to panic and you could tell. He began breathing heavy. This only happened one other time, he was having a panic attack and it seemed like he might have had one earlier due to what he was saying. “It’s hard to breath.”

“Babe..” You pulled him to the bed and held him tight. “It is going to be okay, take a deep breath with me on the count of three, one, two three, breath,” you repeat till he is calm.

He is still crying holding on to you tight just repeating, “I’m sorry” uncontrollably. You hold him till he falls asleep. Maybe he wasn’t the best but he does truly love you it seems. Maybe he is just bad at showing it. You could work with that. No. You guys could work with that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
